


If you take my hand, don't ever let go

by Im_not_creative_with_names



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Emotionally Constipated Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Feelings Realization, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, meeting during escape attempts, no beta we die like zagreus, than is bad at feelings, touch starved thanatos (if you squint), zagreus is a ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_creative_with_names/pseuds/Im_not_creative_with_names
Summary: “Look-” Zagreus finally said, sounding much smaller than usual. “Are you still upset with me? For deciding to leave? Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”----------After clearing a chamber with Zagreus in Asphodel, Thanatos is forced to confront his feelings about his friend's escape attempts.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	If you take my hand, don't ever let go

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first contribution to the Hades fandom! I love this game so much and had great fun writing this. I definitely want to write more with these characters in the future. 
> 
> Originally this was supposed to be me venting my frustrations about Than not talking to Zag in my playthrough, but then I started writing and it turned into gay pining really fast. Oops.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“That’s that.”

Thanatos readied his scythe to phase away from the empty battlefield of Asphodel before Zagreus could come over and attempt to make conversation, but this time it seemed the prince of the dead wasn't going to let him get away so easily. He dashed over, sparks trailing in his wake, and grabbed Thanatos by the upper arm, holding him in place. 

“Than, wait.”

Thanatos scoffed. “Why should I Zagreus? We’ve finished our little competition; I have no further business here.”

Zagreus looked hurt by that and Thanatos almost regretted his words, before reminding himself that they _were_ true and really, he shouldn’t have been helping Zagreus at all. Still, maybe he shouldn’t have been so harsh...

The prince ran his free hand through his hair in frustration, apparently lost for words for once. Thanatos crossed his arms and stared down at him, waiting for his next words. He was hyper aware of Zagreus’s hand still clamped around his bicep. For some odd reason, the contact didn’t make him want to immediately flee as such things often did. The touch was warm, nothing like the searing heat of Asphodel around them, just… warm. It was, he realized, comforting, and Thanatos was struck by the realization that despite his usual aversion to, well, people, Zagreus’s presence had never felt like too much. He hadn't noticed how much he relied on that support until the possibility of losing it presented itself.

“Look-” Zagreus finally said, sounding much smaller than usual. “Are you still upset with me? For deciding to leave? Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” 

Thanatos sighed and closed his eyes, more to give himself time to think than out of any genuine exasperation. Had he been avoiding Zagreus recently? Of course he had. Zagreus hadn’t even _tried_ to contact him after making his decision, hadn’t even considered it it seemed. He had thought they were close enough for Zagreus to trust him with his escape plans, despite his job, so being left out of the loop and having to find out from _Hypnos_ of all people hurt. So, was he still upset with Zagreus? Yes. A little. Still, it was hard to keep giving him the cold shoulder, especially when Zag was looking at him like a kicked puppy. 

The ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he reopened his eyes before his face melted back into its usual neutral mask. Zagreus's pleading expression turned hopeful at once. Only he and Nyx could read Thanatos's microexpressions properly, another testament to how few people were close to him. He really would miss Zagreus once he finally made it to the surface.

"I… think I’ve forgiven you." He said, choosing his words carefully. "But I _will_ miss you." _Quite a bit actually…_ He added silently, still not ready to admit the depths of his feelings out loud.

At this, Zagreus's face grew somber. He pulled Thanatos closer, forcing his feet to touch the ground so they were on the same level. He leaned in and Thanatos felt his breath catch as the smoky bite of one too many steps into magma, the metallic tang of ichor and the inexplicably slightly floral scent that seemed to always linger around Zagreus perfumed the tiny corridor of air between them. For a moment, Thanatos thought Zagreus might kiss him, but the moment passed and the other god spoke.

“You know Than." he said, his voice mock serious, but still giving off the feeling that he meant every word. "You _can_ visit me sometimes.” 

Thanatos thought his cool exterior might break at the absurdity of the situation.

"Zagreus," he said, breathless with restrained laughter. "You are an _idiot._ " 

Zagreus blinked. "What?" 

A smile tugged at Thanatos’s mouth. The look on Zag’s face was so adorably crumpled with earnest confusion that any urge to laugh was replaced by something… different. Something warm, as if the hand still on his arm was instead wrapped around his heart. 

“What?!” Zagreus repeated. “Come on Than, what did I say?” 

He gave Thanatos a friendly shove.

“Of course I’m going to visit you!” Thanatos said. “It just won’t be the same as knowing I always have you to come home to…”

There was a short pause and Thanatos was suddenly hit with the full weight of what he’d said. It hung in the air between them like a heavy cloud and he knew there was no taking it back. He was struck with the realization that he didn’t mind very much. Zagreus _was_ his home, more than the house; and he was family, more than his many unknown siblings, Hypnos or even Nyx.

He may have lacked common sense, self-preservation instinct and limits to his snarky attitude. But he had always been kind, warm and so very _alive._ Despite their fundamental differences, Zagreus had reached out and held death himself-- who everyone, even his own brother regarded with a mix of awe and apprehension, --close and not let go. Somehow, Zagreus had decided that he was worth loving; as much as Nyx, Megaera, Achilles, Cerberus or even the gorgon housekeeper Dusa. And maybe, just maybe, Thanatos had learned to love him too. 

_Oh._

Even though the chamber they stood in was quite roomy, it seemed to press in around the pair until the only thing Thanatos could focus on was Zagreus’s face as it lit up with sweet fondness.

The heat of Asphodel, momentarily dulled by his racing thoughts, returned in full force. It seemed to be concentrating on his face, as if the temperature itself were working against him. Zagreus opened his mouth to say something, but Thanatos cut him off before he could begin.

“I, ah… I have to go."

As the room shifted away, the image of Zagreus's outstretched hand remained burned into his memory and their conversation lingered over him for longer than he would ever admit. His newfound revelation gave a name to the mess of feelings that had held him tangled in their web since he had heard about Zag’s escape plan. The knowledge was comforting, like a small flame over his heart.

\-------

The next time they met, neither spoke a word of what had passed between them. And if Zagreus’s smiles to Thanatos were just a little softer and Thanatos became just a bit more flustered with every gift of nectar? Well, that was no one’s business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.<3


End file.
